


Drained by Your Loving Vampire Wife

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), GWA - Fandom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Screenplay/Script Format, Vampires, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: Daniela has brought her unconscious husband back to her room and lays next to him until he wakes up. She asks if he recognizes her from when she stalked him at night, which of course he does. Only, he only thought that was a dream before, and is surprised to learn that his future wife actually believes he’s a reincarnation of someone she knew centuries ago. He’s a bit skeptical at first, but isn’t really in a position to argue, not to mention, he starts to have some strange flashes of memory as they continue to talk. Though, it doesn’t take long for Daniela to move beyond just talking.*This is a sequel to "The Vampire's Groom"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Drained by Your Loving Vampire Wife

[F4M] Drained by Your Vampire Wife [Script Offer] [Resident Evil: Village] [Daniela] [Fdom] [Yandere] [Blowjob] [Cowgirl] [Creampie] [Drinking blood] [Marking] [Possessive]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

[Contented sigh] Hey there sleepy-head…

Did you have pleasant dreams? 

You were out cold for a while there. Didn’t even stir when I carried you to my room.

I was going to wake you, but… well, you seemed so comfy. And I wasn’t about to pass up another opportunity to watch you sleep. {Soft chuckle}

[Brief pause to indicate response]

Mmm, don’t play coy, darling. You know who I am, don’t you?

[Brief pause] 

Good boy. 

That’s right, I’m the woman who called to you in the night. The one who stood guard outside your room, making sure you were safe. 

{Soft chuckle} See, I told them you’d recognize me. 

I knew you heard my whispers, in your mind... in your heart. 

You didn’t mind too much did you? That I spoke to you like that?

I just kept seeing you toss and turn in bed... It looked like you were having nightmares or something. I thought… I thought it might help if I talked to you in your sleep. Like…. reading you a bedtime story.

You weren’t really awake, so might not remember. But I’d tell you about my day, or little snippets from my past--memories, snapshots of emotion. 

You stopped moving around so much in your sleep after a while, so I figured it worked. Though, I couldn’t actually be sure…

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Happy} Really? 

Well, I’m glad you liked my stories so much, sweetheart. 

{Chuckle] I just wish I’d made it a little clearer that they weren’t dreams.

{A little shy} Do you… do you know my name?

{Brief pause}

Daniela. Yes. I assume my mother… filled you in on the situation? About who I am--what I… want from you...

{Brief pause}

{Slightly nervous} Mmm. Well, there’s something I’d like to tell you first, something I probably should’ve made clear from the beginning. 

You… you don’t have to agree to any of this. I know it may seem too late after everything that’s happened, but it isn’t. You can still leave if you want. No one will pursue you. No one will come wreak vengeance on your family.

I don’t tend to give people choices… In fact, I really never do… But you, you get to choose.

So, what do you say, sweetheart? Do you still want to be my husband?

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Relieved} Good boy.

{Happy} Honestly, I figured as much. But this way it’s like you got to make the decision yourself. I let you show me how much you need me. How, even after being brought here by force, you still chose to stay with your loving wife.

You *know* you want to be mine.

You’re my mate, my cold heart’s one desire. I knew no warmth before you except blood, no love but that for my family. 

Without you I’d be lost. So of course you wouldn’t leave. 

My good boy couldn’t even dream of doing something so horrible. 

{Whispered} And you are a good boy, sweetheart. You always have been. 

{Brief pause to indicate response}

{Soft chuckle} Oh sweetie, I know you better than you think.

This isn’t the first time we’ve met, after all. 

No… We were friends a long, long time ago. When you were called by another name.

Mhm. It’s true. 

{Amused} You don’t believe me, do you? Well, perhaps I can help jog your memory.

There’s one story I’ve been particularly fond of telling you recently. I thought it might… spark something in you, bring back feelings suppressed deep in your unconscious…

{Brief pause}

Mmm, can’t quite put your finger on it, can you?

{Lightly teasing} Perhaps you remember seeing a gallant knight, one strangely similar to me? 

Yes? 

Now that I mention it, the resemblance really is striking, isn’t it?

I was somewhat straight-laced then, though. And infinitely more boring.

Despite not being a noble, I stubbornly tried to stick to that idealized vision of chivalry. 

Even glorified mercenaries can have pride in their work, I suppose. 

Still, I had my dear squire by side. And he made that little life all the brighter.

I’d never met anyone as… devoted as he was.

{Soft chuckle} Not that I helped much. I brought him on every campaign, said that he was the only thing that made the fighting worth it.

I wasn’t lying… But it was selfish to tell him that… 

Sometimes I wonder if he’d have stayed behind if I’d asked him. If you would have just waited at home for a little bit, away from all the danger…

Probably not… Still, I should’ve tried.

{Melancholic sigh} I remember… losing sight of you. Only for a second, a blink of the eye. 

I was too focused on the enemy ahead of me. I didn’t realize that we’d gotten separated...

And I tried to look for you. I searched everywhere. But it was too late… 

{Brief pause, maybe another sigh}

Beneath the shroud of the foggy dew you waited for me. You held on until I could come for you, said that you’d just wanted to see my face... one last time. 

{Brief pause}

After you were gone, I didn’t know what to do with myself. 

I wandered for a few years. Searching for… what? I honestly couldn’t say.

There wasn’t anything left for me in life. 

Maybe I just needed to keep moving. Who knows?

But it was then, at my lowest point, that I met Lady Dimitrescu. She offered me an escape. And I took it. 

More than that, though, she gave me comfort--took me in as family. Everything else I threw away in exchange for that was worth it. 

Well, I probably don’t have to explain myself. You’ve already met her. 

My mother can be very persuasive when she wants to, don’t you think?

If you’re loyal to her, she’ll give you anything you want.

Even that which you believe lost can be returned…

{Soft chuckle} I didn’t think in my wildest dreams that I’d be able to talk to you like this once more.

Yet, here you are. My dearest squire, back again to serve his knight. 

The second I saw you while passing through the village, I knew my love was alive again. Of course, you look the part, but it’s more than that. I can sense who you are, just as clearly as I can tell the scent of blood...

{Serious} I’m sorry to have kept you waiting so long.

{Brief pause to indicate response}

I understand how shocking this must be. But if you just stop and look into my eyes… I’m sure you’ll see that I’m right. We’ve been given another chance. Across an ocean of time you’ve traveled to be with me. Beyond death, even… 

Listen to me. Nothing can keep us apart…

I’ll make sure of that. 

{Contented sigh} You seem so at peace, darling. 

See. This is why I wanted you to be ready before I came over.

This way there’s no fuss, no fighting. Because you’re calm enough to see the truth.

{Soft chuckle} It didn’t take long for you to get your manners back, did it?

Yeah? Did you have a lot of fun with mommy?

Mmm, good. I asked her to give you a *very* warm welcome.

After all, my little cutie-pie deserves only the best. 

{Soft chuckle} I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t dress you. I thought it would be a bit of a waste, since I planned on having you strip for me, anyway.

{Teasing} What? I can’t admire my husband’s body?

You *do* belong to me, you know…

So, if I want to… {kiss} have my way with you… {kiss} I can…

{Gentle kissing}

{Happy} That was our first kiss…

I didn’t get a chance… before, so I’m going to make up for it now, okay, sweetie?

{Kissing, moaning} I love you…

I finally said it… {Kiss} at the end… But I wasn’t sure you’d heard me…

{Kiss, soft laughter} I think you heard me this time, though.

{Kiss} However, just in case…

{Kissing} I love you… {Kissing} I love you…

{Kissing}

{Breathing a little harder} I can’t keep my hands off of you, sweetie.

{Soft moan} Just this much is enough to drive me wild.

I can keep going, can’t I?

{Slightly aggressive} Don’t lie, darling. You’re just as excited as I am, aren’t you?

Mmm, it’s okay. To feel the hands of your wife on you for the first time; it’s no wonder you got hard…

{Kissing, moaning} That’s it… Take my tongue in your mouth…

Good boy. Grind yourself into my hand… 

{Kissing} Feel the blood rushing to your aching heat…

Oh, good boy. Moan as much as you want...

{Kissing} Fuck… Listening to moan you is turning me on…

{Soft moans} Yes… touch me….

Just… {moan} slip your hand under my panties...

{Kissing, moaning for a little bit} Can you tell how wet you made me, sweetie?

I need you so badly…

{Kissing, moaning} I’ve fantasized about this for so many years. And now that I finally have you again… It’s almost too much…

{making out continues} I really, really missed you, cutie-pie...

I was afraid you wouldn’t love me anymore after you saw what I’ve become… But now I can see how silly that was…

Of course you still love me. This… all of this, was meant to happen. My long life was a gift, a gift given to me so that I could be with you again. 

{Kissing} Good boy… Keep telling me how much you love me…

{Kissing, moaning} Mmm, you’re twitching in my hand, baby… 

I’m getting you really worked up, aren’t I?

{Whispered} This is only a taste of what I can do to you…

Don’t move, sweetheart. I’m just going to take the rest of my clothes off and move down on the bed…

{Brief pause}

{Soft moan} Look at how hard you are. Your cock is pulsing so desperately.

How about I… {lick} lick the swollen head?

{Licking} Yeah? Does that feel good, sweetheart? My tongue on your shaft?

{Licking} Going all the way down… and then back up again…

Such a good fucking boy… 

{Licking} I know you love it when I tease you, slut. 

It makes you shudder in pleasure when I use your body like this…

Keep begging, sweetheart… 

Mmm, you’re already leaking. 

{Kiss} Oh, listen to those moans. My lips feel amazing, don’t they?

Even soft—{Kiss} little kisses {kiss} on the tip make you whimper…

{A few kisses} Do you want me to suck you off, baby?

Yeah?

Then you have to promise not to cum yet, okay?

{Soft chuckle} And don’t worry. I’ll be *very* careful with my fangs.

[Blowjob begins, feel free to add improv or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Sucking} Gods, you taste incredible.

{Sucking, moaning} To think, I had to wait so long to do this to you, to see you turn into a submissive mess for me…

{Sucking} But it’s okay now…

Everything I went through is worth it, because you’re here, and I’m never going to let you get hurt again.

{Sucking} My love... My husband...

Just forget about all the pain of the past… You’re safe with me…

{Sucking, moaning} Good boy. Feel my warm mouth around your cock…

See how deep I can take you, sweetie?

{Sucking, could add some deepthroat sounds}

Your balls must be aching so much right now… 

I bet you can’t wait to blow that thick load inside your wife’s tight little pussy…

{Sucking, optional deepthroat continues} 

Yeah, do you want to thrust inside me until all that seed comes spurting into my fertile womb?

{Moan, maybe a little whiny} Fuck… I can’t hold back anymore…

I’m already dripping down my thighs…

Watch me—{soft moan}--straddle you…

Good boy. Are you ready to consummate our marriage?

Mmm, who owns you?

[Brief pause to indicate response]

{Soft moan} *Good boy*. 

I may decide to share you with my sisters every once in a while. But in the end, you belong to me and me alone.

{Sweet} Look in my eyes, honey. Do you give yourself to me? To have and to hold? 

[Brief pause]

{Kiss} I love you, too.

{Soft moan} Feel me rubbing my wetness over the tip of your cock, getting you lubed up before I—{moaning}--slowly lower myself onto you…

{Moaning as he enters her} Fuck.., 

Just… give me a second to adjust…

{Soft moaning} I feel so full… It’s incredible…

{Breathing harder for a few seconds} Okay, I’m going to start moving…

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Moaning} How does it feel, sweetheart, to look up at your beautiful wife as she rides you?

{Moaning} Gods, you’re adorable…

I really just want to devour you…

{Moaning} Yes, play with my breasts…

Holy shit, good boy. Keep rubbing my nipples, just like that…

{Moaning} I love you so much, sweetie…

I thought about you every day after I lost you…

I wished… more than anything that I could have you back…

And, for whatever reason, my wish was granted…

So, I promise, I’ll make it right this time.

{Moaning} Ah, yes, thrust back up into me…

Harder… Fuck me harder, baby… 

Feel the walls of my pussy clenching around you...

{Moaning} Kiss me…

{Kissing, moaning}

I was going to wait—{Kiss}--to wait until after the ceremony to do this… But screw it…

I want to drink from you, sweetheart…

I want to bury my fangs into the soft flesh of your neck, and feel the blood trickle down my chin…

But... you have to offer it first… You have to give yourself to me fully, in body and soul…

{Brief pause to indicate response} 

{Excited} Yeah?

{Kiss} You really are the best, honey…

Okay, now just… {soft moan} just move your head to the side and expose your neck.

There you go… Are you ready, baby? 

When I bite you, you’ll feel a sharp sting of pain first, and then the most intense pleasure of your life. 

In fact, you’ll probably cum right then, so be prepared…

Here, I’ll count you down, so it isn't too much of a shock.

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 

[Could add growl/groan; followed by intense moaning as if while biting. After a few seconds, the bite ends, and she has an intense orgasm just from drinking his blood]

[Sex ends]

{Heavy breathing as she recovers} You’re still cumming… Fuck, your cocks pulsing so hard...

{Soft moan} That was… that was the best thing I’ve ever experienced.

Drinking your blood was like taking a piece of your very soul. I can still feel it. It’s as if you’re a part of me now…

Fuck… I honestly didn’t expect it to be that intense…

{Kiss} Oh sweetie…

You’re all mine now. We’ll be together forever, just us and our little family. {Kiss} And I do mean *forever*…

{Kiss}

Hmm?

Well, I could get us a pair of rings… But wouldn’t you prefer having a nice little collar to wear?

Mmm, I thought so. 

Don’t worry, sweetie. We’ll have plenty of time to work everything out. You’ll get adjusted to your new life in no time. So for now just let me hold you…

{Kiss} Good boy…. Go to sleep for me, okay?

[End]


End file.
